


In this moment

by britin2017



Category: Hollyoaks, jarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin2017/pseuds/britin2017
Summary: I apologise for my imagination.





	In this moment

Harry woke up from a fretful dream with his blood pounding in his ears, he looked around the darkened unfamiliar room, feeling disorientated until he tuned in bed to see James asleep on his back.

 Harry took a moment to study him, even with the plaster and bruises on his face he looked peaceful, even content. He turned to his side so he could look at him fully, he expected to feel guilty for being here with James instead of planning his supposed dream wedding with Ste but he knew the ache that tore through him at the sight before him was not one of guilt, it felt similar to the ache he had when he was younger and dreamt of a football career only greatly magnified that he sometimes felt close to being overwhelmed by it.

Harry thought that he had given up on his dreams for a future with Ste and here he was now endangering that future to be here and he did not understand why it did not even frighten him in the slightest.

As a distraction from his thoughts he ducked under the duvet and when his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see James was still naked. Harry gingerly stroked James cock and he instantly felt it twitch in interest which amazed him as they had already fucked three times this evening alone but no matter how sated he should have been it always felt like it was not enough.

Harry had quickly realized that the more they had each other the more they craved even if it was only a touch or a squeeze, he and James had an almost compulsive urge to always be in physical contact and it would overwhelm him at the most inopportune time and Harry would instinctively find himself searching for James to dull the ache in the pit of his stomach.

Harry grew bold when James did not stir and he confidently liked a long stripe on the underside of his cock then gave the swelling head a gentle kiss. He hungrily liked James cock, slathering till it was sufficiently lubricated and impossibly hard.  Harry took a few moments to compose himself he hollowed out his cheeks and took him as far down his throat as he could. 

“Jesus Christ Harry, you are going to be the death of me,”

James threw the duvet to the floor to reveal the most intoxicating sight of a naked Harry, with his blue eyes blown wide as he was swallowing as much of James as he could. He thought he would blow when Harry hummed around his cock. James made himself comfortable on the bed and watched through hooded eyes as Harry straddled his waist.

Harry grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand, his expression feverish and his lips slick with pre-cum. He opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount of the liquid in his left hand.

James' eyes widened when Harry palmed his saliva-slicked cock and expertly put the condom on then coated it liberally with the lube. His breath locked in his lungs in the next instant as Harry squatted above him and offered him a rousing view of his dick and balls and the tantalizing area beneath. Harry breathed heavily as he placed his right hand on James’s chest for support and brought his lubed fingers to his hole, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with the same lust burning through James.

James gaped, mesmerized, as Harry started rubbing and playing with himself. A lightheaded feeling washed over him when Harry pushed his index finger inside himself and started thrusting.

_Holy fuck!_

James sat up and reached for Harry, impatient to touch him. Harry shook his head and pushed him down onto the bed with his hand.

“ _No!_ ” Harry grunted. “Just—watch!”

Blood pounded in James’s ears as Harry slipped a second, then a third digit inside himself, his lips parted on delicious moans while his hips rolled in perfect synchrony to the sinful finger fuck he was giving himself.

Harry suddenly gasped and straightened before moving his right hand from James’s chest to the mattress between James’s thighs, his head falling back as he leaned away from James.

James shuddered at the incredible view before him. He could see every single detail of Harry’s trembling body as Harry continued to pleasure himself, hips punching and knees flexing as he bobbed above James, his butt nudging and bumping James’s erection.

From Harry’s hard nipples and the thin film of sweat coating his arched throat and chest. From the quivering, toned muscles of his lower abdomen to his jerking cock and twitching balls. From his lube-slick fingers to the delicious pink folds of his spasming hole.

“Harry,” James hissed between gritted teeth, his knuckles whitening on the sheet.

He was seconds away from pushing Harry down on the bed and shoving his throbbing cock inside him.

Harry straightened his head and looked down at James with a glazed expression. He slipped his fingers out, grabbed James’s dick, and aligned it with his hole.

James’s pulse skittered when he met Harry’s gaze. Harry bit his lip and slowly pushed down onto the head of James’s cock.

James cursed and grabbed Harry’s waist, his avid eyes taking in the incredible sight of his cock disappearing into Harry’s tight, hot passage.

Harry pressed both hands on James’s chest and rose up on his heels, lifting himself off James’s thick shaft until only the head of James’s dick stretched his entrance. He stared hotly at James and sank slowly back down, impaling himself on James’s cock.

James grunted at the exquisite sight and feel of Harry’s opening swallowing his cock whole again, the taut rim dragging torturously on the sensitive, veiny skin of his shaft. He cursed when Harry repeated the move.

“James!” Harry panted. He bowed his head and bobbed rhythmically up and down on James’s cock, his fingers digging into James’s chest where he clung to him.

Pleasure slammed through James as Harry danced and undulated above him. He flexed his fingers bitingly into Harry’s flesh and started thrusting up, his powerful movements matching Harry’s downward motions. Harry cried out as James’s cock repeatedly rubbed against his prostate.

 James gnashed his teeth and fixed Harry’s hips in place while he shoved his aching cock harder and faster into Harry’s hole, his heated stare locked on Harry’s pleasure-glazed eyes.

Harry’s face twisted in a mask of ecstasy when he finally came, his dick splashing cum all the way up James’s chest to his neck, his shouts echoing in James’s ears, his passage contracting deliciously around James’s shaft with the violent pulses of his explosive orgasm.

James groaned, his own climax surging through him. He bowed his spine and grunted as he came inside Harry.

Harry whimpered and trembled violently above him as an animal sound ripped out of James’s chest  The obscene, wet sounds of friction his and Harry’s bodies made as he continued plunging his dick in and out of Harry’s passage unravelled the last of James’s control. He sat up, grabbed Harry’s head in his hands, and yanked Harry’s face down before crushing their mouths together, desperate to taste him in the same way his cock was tasting Harry’s most intimate part.

Harry gasped and moaned, his hands rising to clutch James’s shoulders while his hips slowly shuddered and jerked to a stop. James lashed his tongue gently against Harry’s while the latter collapsed languidly in his arms, James’s cock still buried deep inside him.

James finally let go of Harry’s mouth and pressed their foreheads together, their ragged breaths warming each other’s skin.

“That was fucking unreal,” James rasped.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled faintly at James, his sweat-slicked chest heaving with his panting breaths. “Yeah?”

James grunted and rubbed his nose against Harry’s. “Hell yes. Was that one of your fantasies?”

Harry hesitated before nodding wordlessly, his expression suddenly shy.

_Damn. He’s so fucking adorable._

James knew this was getting more and more complicated but he did not want to dwell on such thoughts so he just kissed Harry and everything melted away


End file.
